Fated Coincidences
by skyleopardess
Summary: AUSessxKag. The fate of the two that is driven by the Shikon no Tama takes them on a journey of misunderstanding, betrayal, and then love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fated Coincidences_  
Chapter 1: A Destined Meeting **

Water rippled down her slender shoulders and smooth back. The droplets that lingered on her hair glistened in the morning sunrise. It was a daily ritual for Kagome, who purified herself under the waterfall every morning before she began her duties as a miko. The water from the fall rushed over the cliff and down towards Kagome, who was standing under it, letting the cool crisp water cleanse her. She lifted her hair up to catch the water, letting the water rinse it of its collected dirt from the previous day.

From far away, it looked as if she glowed. The water splashed around her, forming a semi-transparent cloud of mist about her body. This image, where she looked positively radiant, was the epitome of holiness of all the miko that existed in the era. Anyone who as much as took a glance at the current spectacle would be awed by her pure beauty.

Unbeknownst to Kagome as she cleansed herself, she had a spectator in the trees not far away from the waterfall. The thick shrubbery and tree branches blocked her line of view to where he sits. It is because of this that he is able to watch her every morning exuding her endless radiance as she purified her body. Sesshoumaru himself did not understand why he watched this simple human girl daily without fail. For the great Inuyoukai, he should have no interest in mortals who lived such short and petty lives. However, he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from Kagome, much less stop coming each morning to watch her.

Perhaps his being there was to find out what made this girl so special, that it catches his attention even more than the most beautiful female youkai. His eyes followed her as she waded through the pool of water to dry land, where she hung her hakama. Kagome gently dried herself and ceremoniously put on the hakama. She looked at the sky to the sun and calculated that she still had some time before she was needed back at the village. She took a deep breath to breathe in the cool morning air and then started to sing.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears quickly picked up the beautiful melody that resonated from her lips. She sang unintelligible words but he did not care. The melody itself filled his head with its sweet notes. It has been a long time since he had listened to a tune that gave him such a sense of peacefulness. He sat on the branch quietly to enjoy until the very last note. All too soon, Kagome stopped singing, noting that it was time to return to the village. A little disappointed, but realizing the danger of his being there, Sesshoumaru stood up soundlessly and left the forest.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome-chan, you're back!"

"Good morning, Sango-chan. It really is a nice day today. How about we spar a little after breakfast?" Though it may not look like it, Kagome was quite skilled in fighting. Being a miko only requires a girl to be pure and to go through training until she has developed her powers. Kagome not only developed her powers three times as fast as normal miko did, she also rivals many warriors in combat. Sango was Kagome's childhood friend since they were little and belongs to the powerful family of youkai taijiya. Sango, too, was as powerful as the men in the village so it was only natural that she was Kagome's sparring partner.

Kagome and Sango walked side by side to where the villagers all gather to eat their day's first meal together. It looked like the start of another peaceful day. The sky was a light pastel blue with tints of orange and violet streaking where the light of the early sun hit the clouds.

"Sango-chan, what do you think of the youkai problem lately? It has been quiet," Kagome said as they lined up to get their meal.

"Yeah, there hasn't been much movement from them in the past few days; I was surprised too. Usually, we get at least two or three attacks in a week yet there hasn't been any these past 2 weeks," Sango knit her eyebrows in confusion. "I wonder if there is anything going on that could've caused that."

"So you noticed, too. I have been feeling a lot less jyaki in this area also. Perhaps a stronger youkai is controlling them. I think we should investigate this today. I have a feeling that something is going wrong," said Kagome worriedly.

"Haha," Sango giggled as she listened to a very serious Kagome. "I think you're thinking too much into this. With your miko powers, our entire village is protected from youkai. Even Lord Naraku commended you for saving so many people last time! You worry too much, Kagome-chan. You're going to have wrinkles soon if you don't stop worrying so much!"

"I hope that you're right," whispered Kagome as they continued their meal.

"Kagome-sama..." came a soft voice from behind.

Kagome turned around to the owner of the voice. "Ah, Obaa-sama, how are you feeling? Have you been taking your medicine every night?"

"Yes, yes," the elder woman said as she smiled up at Kagome. "I have been feeling much better. Look, I'm walking around, aren't I? I take a walk every morning before breakfast and every evening before dinner. It's all thanks to your medicine. I felt better after taking it only once."

Kagome smiled and ushered the woman back to her meal. "And, not to mention your medicinal skills and healing power. Even if we were attacked by youkai, we don't have to worry because you'll always be able to heal us!" Sango said and rolled her eyes playfully as she thought, "_Kagome is just thinking too much. There has never been a youkai that was able to even put a scratch on her."_

Staring emptily and pushing the food on her plate around mindlessly, Kagome went deep in thought. _"It will be nice if it stayed this way. But lately, the way that the forests are so quiet bothers me. I feel like something bad is about to happen but I can't put my finger on what this could mean. It would be a relief if it were only my imagination."_ Kagome prayed. It has been hard to protect the village from youkai. Kagome has been able to keep everything under control with the help of Sango and her family. Otherwise, even with Kagome's enormous powers, she would have a hard time keeping all the villagers alive and well.

As if in response to her silent thoughts, the earth shook. A large crashing noise was heard and everyone's attention was directed to the nearby forest. Several trees came crashing down as swords clanged. Worried murmurs among the villagers raised the tension even more. Kagome hurriedly put down her bowl and chopsticks and ran to her hut. She equipped herself with her bow and quiver of arrows and ran towards the forest. She was almost out of the village when she saw Sango in her fighting gear running along with Kirara.

"Let's go, Kagome-chan. This will take the place of our morning training!" Smiled Sango as if she were going out to play.

"No, Sango!" Kagome said seriously. "I will go alone."

"But why?! It's better if there were two of us," protested a surprised Sango.

"I sense two very strong youkai. You should stay here and protect the villagers just in case it's a trap in attempt to misdirect our attention. They are fighting each other so I will be fine on my own. I'm only going to see what is going on; I won't fight unless I have to." Kagome quickened her steps and ran into the forest before Sango could protest again. Once her decision was made, there is no one who could convince Kagome otherwise. And Kagome's selfless personality always puts the villagers' safety over her own. Sango sighed as she watched Kagome's disappearing form.

Kagome ran swiftly through the forest towards the place where the two youkai fought. As she got closer, she had a better idea about the level of each. One was a hanyou and the other was a full youkai but both belonged to the powerful Inuyoukai family. Kagome's chest tightened as she got nearer; there was a lot of killing intent permeating the air. _"What in the world is going on?"_

Slowing down as she got to the edge of the forest, Kagome hid herself behind some trees to first survey the situation. In a large clearing between two hills, two silver-haired youkai stood not far from each other, fangs and claws bearing at each other. Both were too busy glaring at each other to notice Kagome's presence. The hanyou in red crouched low, licking his blood-stained fingers. Kagome noticed that the blood was his own since his opponent remained without a scratch. Something was funny about the hanyou. Though he was definitely hanyou, he also smelled like a full youkai. _"How can this be? Hanyou can never become full youkai without the Shikon no Tama. And he hasn't attained the Shikon because I have it."_ Kagome touched the jewel around her neck out of habit to make sure it was still there.

The wild recklessness sent from the hanyou's eyes scared Kagome. His pupils were tinted red and he growled as he prepared for his next attack. Kagome glanced at his opponent and was taken aback to see how calm the youkai was in this perilous situation. However, something else about this tall youkai intrigued her.

Suddenly, sword and claws clashed against each other and the sound rang in Kagome's ears as she snapped her eyes away from the youkai's face. The hanyou had attacked, using only his claws, but was easily blocked by the youkai's sword. The sword resonated, as if recognizing a threat to its owner. As it pulsated, waves of energy pushed the hanyou back, as well as cutting up his hand. The hanyou looked displeased but retreated a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, do not think that you can win against Toukijin, even in your excited youkai state." The tall youkai said as he lowered his sword.

_"Toukijin?! Isn't that the famed evil sword of Sesshoumaru, the great Inuyoukai who rules over the Western Realms? What is he doing here?"_ Kagome thought as her chest tightened. This was bad news; she didn't think that youkai from the West had made their moves. Up until now, she had only heard of the youkai from the East attacking villages nearby. Kagome panicked a little at the thought of this and, without realizing it, stepped backward.

To youkai ears, even the faintest sounds could be heard. Kagome must have broken a twig when she took a step back. The hanyou turned his head sharply towards the source of the sound and spotted Kagome half hidden behind a tree. His lips curled up to a smirk as if a beast had just spotted his next big prey. Kagome's breathing almost stopped as she watched a red blur disappear from where the hanyou was last standing and reappeared within inches of her.

If it were a normal person, he would have been paralyzed with fear and panic. But with years of battle experience, Kagome calmly jumped back to put distance between her and her enemy, just as she has done in countless other similar situations. The hanyou growled dangerously and waved his arms and sharp claws in an attempt cut Kagome. Taking a deep breath and gathering some energy to her right hand, Kagome blasted some purifying energy at the hanyou. Using that distraction, she quickly put some distance between them. This was more than enough time for her to effortlessly pull out an arrow and aim it at the approaching youkai.

The string of the bow vibrated as the arrow swiftly left and headed towards the left arm of Kagome's target. Mid-air, the arrow glowed as Kagome's aura surrounded the arrow. It didn't hit Inuyasha squarely on the arm but that wasn't Kagome's intention in the first place. The arrow skimmed his skin only slightly and left a nasty burn. It was as if Kagome was sending out a warning to the youkai, telling him not to approach any further. Inuyasha growled and lifted his right hand to touch the wound. It must have stung but his face didn't show it. He did not heed Kagome's warning and once again charged at her. Kagome was alarmed but was ready to defend. She shot out another arrow and was confident that this would stop his movements. However, the angered hanyou used his hand to slap it away. At this point, Kagome had no time to shoot another arrow or gather energy to erect a shield.

All this while, Sesshoumaru watched on with both curiosity and concern. He had only seen the miko in her peaceful state and never in battle. Although he had heard the rumors that she was as a brilliant warrior as she just demonstrated she was, his heart tugged every time she was in apparent danger. He did not move from where he was standing to help her, for he wanted to see her strength. This was until Inuyasha had managed to corner her. Without giving it a second thought, his body moved to in front of hers and took the blow that was meant for her. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a blur of white and silver and heard claws meet flesh. And then, it was red everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fated Coincidences_  
Chapter 2: A Visitor **

If Kagome had been hit, surely her life would be lost. However, it was Sesshoumaru who had jumped in front of Kagome and took the deadly blow meant for her, about which all three were shocked, including the demon lord himself. Thick blood of a color deep red oozed out and stained Sesshoumaru's white haori as it spilled to the ground. Kagome watched in horror as his left arm landed with a thump on the forest ground. She didn't know whether he growled in pain or anger but he quickly unsheathed Toukijin and sent a blazing path of ominous energy Inuyasha's way. Sesshoumaru must have let out an enormous amount of killing intent because Inuyasha jumped back several times. They stood glaring at each other for a minute before the hanyou turned and disappeared from their sight.

Upon Inuyasha's departure, Sesshoumaru dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kagome watched wide-eyed for a moment, as if registering in her brain the events that had just occurred. She regained her composure quickly, rose from her sitting form, and caught him as he hit the ground. His breaths were rapid and irregular to which Kagome gave a worried look.

"_He needs to be treated immediately or he'll die of blood loss!_" Kagome hooked his right arm behind her neck and picked him up. With swift steps, she raced to the nearest cave. She set him down on the floor of the cave gently and worked quickly. Soon Sesshoumaru's haori was discarded to the side and Kagome started cleaning the partially dried blood from the vicinity of the wound. To her relief, the wound was cut very cleanly. Claws of Inuyoukai are very sharp indeed. The bone, cartilage, and nerves were not torn apart, otherwise it would have dashed any hopes of repair.

Kagome heard a sizzling sound and trained her eyes to scrutinize the wound. "_He is indeed the great taiyoukai of the West_," Kagome mused. "_His body is trying to heal itself already._" Although the cells around the wound tried to regenerate quickly, it would be of no use. Even for as a high-class youkai as Sesshoumaru, a limb is not something that can be easily replaced with simple healing powers. She gathered some energy to her hands and placed them over the wound. A blue light started to surround the wound and the bleeding soon stopped. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's severed left arm and connected it to his shoulder. Adding more healing energy to the injured area, Kagome attempted to reconnect his arm. She was tired from the battle as she used a lot of energy in the fight and in carrying Sesshoumaru so the healing took longer than she had expected. Nonetheless, as the beads of her sweat pooled at her feet as they dropped from her face, Kagome concentrated until the wound was barely visible to the naked eye.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Kagome slowly got up to get some more water. It was all she could do from collapsing. "_I guess I overdid it today. I used a lot of energy fighting and healing._" Putting her hand on the cave wall to support herself, Kagome slowly walked out of the cave to the nearest stream. She brought back a jug of water and used a large leaf to drizzle some water into Sesshoumaru's mouth. By the way he was burning up from a fever, he needed all of the water to keep him from being dehydrated. After a while, with the help of Kagome's healing powers, his fever tapered and his breathing slowed to normal.

Kagome sat back for most of her work is done. Sesshoumaru was in a deep slumber and by the following morning, his youkai powers would have had him healed completely. Being the first time that she has had time to relax since she left the village, Kagome looked at her surroundings and noticing for the first time the person, or rather, youkai sleeping only a few feet away from her.

Sesshoumaru was really a sight for eyes to feast upon, even Kagome's, who did not care much for males, of any species, in the past. Long silver hair that glistened even under the dim light coming from the cave opening; lean yet powerful muscles that rippled through the planes of his chest and arms; strong cheekbones shaped his chiseled features; full lips that were begging to be kissed… Oh! And his eyes! They gleamed like gold that shone under the bright summer sun. Kagome could feel his intense gaze on her and felt transparent, as if the eyes she looked into saw through and past her. After a few long moments, Kagome realized she was staring, and being stared at, and quickly looked away.

"Oh, you're awake! Try not to move around too much, as your wound can open if you put too much pressure on your arm. I'll go get you some food and water," Kagome stuttered. She was caught red handed staring at his half bare figure and was embarrassed beyond words. Sesshoumaru caught the slight blush on her cheeks even as she tried to hide it quickly by hurrying out of the cave. She returned soon with berries, wild mushrooms, and some fish she caught in the stream nearby. After hastily starting a fire, she grilled the mushrooms and fish and put the food and water within Sesshoumaru's reach.

"I have to go now but you should stay here for a few days. There should be enough food and water here to last you until tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you," said Kagome. It was rapidly approaching noontime and the villagers, especially Sango, would start searching for her if she didn't return to the village soon. She ran out of the cave before Sesshoumaru could even say a word to her.

* * *

"Kagome-sama is back!" A villager announced to everyone as Kagome appeared from the forest and entered the village. Everyone gathered around her and asked worriedly about the youkai in the forest.

"Is there going to be another attack?"

"Kagome-sama, did you exterminate the youkai?"

"You were gone for so long, Kagome-sama, were the youkai that strong this time?"

"Could they be after the _Shikon no Tama_? How frightening…," came a barrage of questions at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, you back! What took you so long? I was just about to go after you!" Sango said as she pushed through the crowd. "Everyone, there's no need to worry! Look, Kagome came back without a scratch. Let's all go back to work and we can hear about it at lunch!" With this, the villagers reluctantly went back to work and Sango pushed Kagome into her hut.

Putting down her bow and arrow and pouring tea for two, Kagome sighed of relief. She didn't have time to think about what to tell the villagers yet and Sango came just at the right time to save her from being put on the spot. However, now she has to think up a story foolproof enough to get past Sango. This wasn't going to be easy, because Sango is very sharp.

"So, what happened in the forest, Kagome-chan? You were gone for 3 hours! We were all so worried," came the question that Kagome did not want to be asked. Sango sipped her tea and waited patiently for the answer, as if expecting Kagome to tell nothing but the truth.

"_Here goes. This might not work but I can't tell her the truth…_" Kagome thought as she took a deep breath and put down her cup. "I went after the two youkai, to where I thought they were by following to their source of youki. But by the time I got there, they were gone and they hid their presence from me. They must have sensed me because I couldn't find them anymore. I walked around the forest looking for clues of where they might have gone but in the end, I just came back to the village without finding anything." Kagome was almost afraid to look Sango in the eye as she was saying this. She hated lying to Sango; she hasn't lied to her much in the past. It was mostly because the other girl was so observant but also that they were such good friends. Kagome didn't have the heart to betray the trust that Sango had put in her through the years.

"So that's the reason why two arrows disappeared from your quiver?" Sango asked without looking up. "Kagome-chan, what really happened this morning?! You were gone for 3 hours and look how tired you are. I bet you used a lot of your energy! I can't imagine what went out there! There were two very powerful youkai; I sensed them even from this far away. Tell me, Kagome, what happened??" Sango leaned forward on the table and spoke so forcefully that Kagome was afraid to move.

An awkward silence followed as both girls waited for the other to talk. Sango, of course, was waiting for Kagome's answer. Kagome, however, was unsure as to whether to tell Sango the truth. If Sango found out that Kagome actually saved a youkai, and an extremely powerful youkai at that, she would probably march right over to that cave and kill Sesshoumaru without any hesitation. As much as Kagome understood Sango's deep hatred towards youkai, she just couldn't allow that to happen. Kagome remained in her seat and just stared calmly at Sango, without saying a word.

Sango sat back down after looking into Kagome's serious eyes. She understood immediately that the eerie silence her eyes conveyed meant that Sango shouldn't ask anymore because she has made up her mind not to say anything. "Okay, Kagome-chan, you win," sighed Sango. "You're always like this. Sometimes I just don't get you. Anyway, you must be hungry from all that running around. Let's go get you something to eat!" A smile returned to Sango's face as she stood up and walked out of the hut. Kagome turned her head towards the direction which Sango had left and blinked sadly. She really hated keeping things from Sango but she didn't want to needlessly worry her friend. They were already under enough stress as it is. Finishing the last of her tea in a gulp, she got up and followed Sango towards the center of the village, where another meal was being served to everyone.

* * *

Not far outside the village, on a road that leads to the east, a purple robed man made his trip towards the unsuspecting villagers. Some people who passed by him bowed their heads in respect and in return, he gave them the blessings of the Buddha. As he made his way into the village, everyone had just finished their lunch and was getting ready to get back to work. The few who had noticed that a stranger had entered the village stopped to stare at the flashily dressed monk. It wasn't often that a monk passes by a village. Soon, a crowd gathered to see and greet the rare visitor and Kagome was called to officially welcome the monk to the village, as it was also a miko's duty to deal with someone on the same level with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fated Coincidences_  
Chapter 3: Suspicions **

During lunch, Kagome was again bombarded with questions from the villagers. To think that she'd have to lie again, Kagome was very distraught. Taking a deep breath, Kagome prepared to tell the same story she told Sango. To her surprise, Sango raised her voice and calmed the tension. As the villagers shuffled back to their seats, their quiet lunch continued.

It was not long after lunch ended and everyone had gotten back to their chores that the monk reached the village. The sun was high and shined down on the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Whispers from the villagers who saw the monk traveled to Kagome's ears and drew her attention away from the young boy who she was tending to. Kagome and Sango exchanged curious glances and without a word, walked towards the center of the village where the monk now stood in the clearing.

"Houshi-sama, come, meet Kagome-sama. She is the miko who looks over this village," said one of the villagers as Kagome and Sango walked through the crowd.

The monk looked towards the direction the man pointed to and his eyes perked up as he saw the two girls. Immediately, a smile broke on his face and his feet dashed towards them. Both Kagome and Sango were taken by surprise when he drew near and said, "Oh my, by the word of the Buddha, tell me your name!" as he grabbed Sango's hands.

"S… Sango…"

"What a beautiful name, just like the crimson corals **(1)** of the sea!" Miroku's face inched closer and closer to Sango's as he spoke and Sango reluctantly tried to remain a fair distance away. "Can you please bear my child?"

Silence.

**Slap!**

"W..What are you saying, Houshi-sama!? Something like that…" Sango's cheeks were almost as red as her right hand that hit squarely on his cheek.

"Ahahaha, don't mind me. Bad habit, bad habit…" Miroku smiled and tried to play it off. "By the way, if your name is Sango, you aren't this 'Kagome-sama' who is the miko, right? Then," Miroku turned to face the girl on Sango's left, dressed in a priestess' outfit, "You must be Kagome-sama."

"Ye…Yes, that is correct. I am Kagome," stuttered Kagome as she tried to regain her composure. "To what may I owe this honor, Houshi-sama?"

"Uh, perhaps it is better…" Miroku's voice fell off and his eyes gestured to a hut.

Kagome got the hint and bid the villagers to return to their tasks as she attended to their guest. Leading the way, she and Sango walked to her hut. After they were seated and the tea was served, Kagome gestured politely for Miroku to continue.

"Now, houshi-sama, to come such a long way to our small village and requesting this kind of privacy for a conversation with me, it must be an important assignment from Lord Naraku, is it not?" Kagome inquired while taking a sip of her tea.

"Haha, just like the rumors! Kagome-sama, you're quite the sharp one! Just as you said, I was given a special task by His Lordship and has come especially to seek your counsel. You see—" Miroku could not finish before Sango interrupted,

"Wait, how about telling us your name first? Who knows if you're a real monk or not!"

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot! My name is Miroku. Please just call me Miroku." Sango's eyes widened as he said this.

"Miroku. The monk, Miroku! I've heard of you. The monk whose right hand bears the endless hole, _Kazaanna_." Sango whispered.

"Really? You've heard about me!? This must be fate! You must bear my child!" Miroku leaned over the table and reached for Sango's hands.

"**Ahem**. Miroku-sama, as you were saying?" Kagome looked up from her tea mug and half glared at Miroku. Sango silently sighed of relief and thanked her friend for understanding.

"Ah, yes. Let's not go on tangents here. You two must have heard of the youkai that almost destroyed these lands 8 years ago…" Sango and Kagome listened carefully to Miroku's story. And as he continued, Sango began trembling and found it hard to think about what it might mean.

* * *

_8 years ago_

"Kohaku! Where are you?" A young Sango called for her brother. She found him behind the house practicing his aim with Kirara. "There you are. It's dinnertime. Come on, let's go eat. You must be hungry after all that throwing!" Sango smiled kindly to the younger boy and ushered him to the center of their village.

Sango, and the rest of her family, were professional youkai taijiya. During the Sengoku period, war ensued between humans and also between humans and youkai. Normal human beings did not have the experience and courage to defend themselves against youkai and so it was up to the trained professionals to rid villages of their greatest fear. Sango trained since she was 4 years old to be able to defeat even the most powerful youkai. Protecting people was her duty but also her honor. She prided herself to have completed every mission given to her and she held high hopes for her younger brother, Kohaku, who was just getting good at using projectiles.

At that time, although youkai roamed free in the lands, none acted in coherence that would put a threat on the existence of humans. Thus, people lived in peace. There was, of course, the occasional vengeful spirit or minor youkai that needed services from Sango's village and gradually, their village grew prosperous.

Lunch was a mundane routine and Sango sighed happily. She was grateful for the day off. It has been over a month that she was running around exterminating youkai and she needed a good break. However, peace just doesn't seem to settle for Sango.

Midway through lunch, the sky darkened to an unusual deep gray. It had just been sunny and cloudless so most of the villagers thought it was the occasional downpour that sweeps by in early summer. However, the deafening roar of youkai, extremely large, ferocious youkai, broke the cheerful clatter of the villagers. It was undeniable that Sango's village was the target for this mass of creatures and they made no hesitation before attacking.

Sango jumped from the table she was eating at and ran to retrieve her armor and weapons. She stood firm beside her father and friends and slashed through a bear youkai with expertise. The battle ensued for hours and only the clang of metal against claw or metal against flesh was heard. It was a losing battle and everyone knew it. The adversaries kept coming in endless numbers and villagers fell one by one.

By nightfall, the last few remained standing. Sango held unwept tears in her eyes for her dearest father and uncle, who died courageously moments before. Her frantic eyes searched the surroundings for signs of her brother.

"_Please let Kohaku be alive! Please…_" were Sango's only thoughts as she looked around. There, hovering over a massive pile of limbs and flesh, stood a man, no, it was definitely not human. Eyes of a deep sanguine bore into her as the being stared back at her. In his hand was the lifeless body of her dear younger brother, eyes rolled to the back of his head and arms hanging limply at his sides. Tepid blood flowed from a ghastly wound at the nape of Kohaku's neck onto the ground, staining the earth red. Sango drew her horrified eyes to the figure of her brother's killer. Two sharp canines protruded from his mouth as he prepared to devour the young boy in his arms.

Sango propelled herself forward and swung what was left of her weapon at the monstrous figure before her. The dull blade did not cut into his skin as she wanted and was caught in his flesh. A growl escaped from his chest and the next thing Sango knew, she was thrown ten meters away with a force that knocked her out. The last thing she saw was the youkai, yes, now she was sure it was a youkai, and his blood red eyes.

* * *

Quiet tears made way down Sango's cheek as she remembered the events of that horrible day. When she awoke the next day, she found her entire village obliterated and she was the lone survivor. The body of her brother was nowhere to be found and neither was the youkai. That was the day she vowed to track down the youkai who destroyed her village and murdered her family. 

Kagome put a consoling hand on Sango's and looked at her sympathetically. The events of eight years ago was a sore subject for everyone who was old enough to remember. Sango's village was just one of the many that was attacked. To this day, no one knows the true identity of the youkai who had led the attack, though it was commonly agreed upon that it was a very powerful one who had the authority to control other youkai.

Miroku stopped briefly and looked at the two women. His heart went out to Sango, who was visibly shaken from his mention of the attacks. However, he did not hesitate, for the information he held could play an important role in tracking down the perpetrator.

"Forgive me for bringing up this unhappy subject, lovely Sango," Miroku smiled warmly as he continued. "But Lord Naraku had me seek out Kagome-sama because we have a clue to his identity."

The emphasis he placed was not missed by the two females. This was important, indeed and Sango was more than eager to act upon it.

"Well, out with it, Houshi-sama!" Sango dried her tears quickly and focused intently on his next words.

"We have convincing details that a very powerful youkai lord had his hand in these crimes."

"Tell us something we don't know," Sango said exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes.

Miroku chuckled at her interruption and took a sip of his tea. "Patience, my dear, patience. As you are well aware of, I'm sure, there aren't that many youkai lords who rule over their own domains. And the only one with a considerably large domain is—"

Kagome took a nervous breath in as she realized where the conversation was leading. _No, don't say it… It's not him! It can't be him!_

Sango squinted her eyes at Miroku. "Are you saying the youkai that destroyed 100 villages is Sesshoumaru, the Inu Taiyoukai of the West?"

Silence from the other side of the table affirmed Kagome's suspicions. It was a logical choice, quite frankly. Sesshoumaru was the only youkai lord with a domain that size. He ruled over everything west of the lush green forest that lied over the mountain to the southwest. Furthermore, he was the one of the remaining few who still retained his noble lineage. Only he would have the authority to influence a vast group of youkai.

Still unbelieving, Kagome asked Miroku, "Do you have any evidence leading to this conclusion?"

Miroku arched an eyebrow at her question. "Do you have any suspicions as to otherwise, Kagome-sama?" It seemed strange to him that the miko would doubt him. It was certainly worth some probing.

"Well, for one, he has no motive. Why would he attack helpless human villages? It's not like he takes pride in senseless massacres," Kagome reasoned. She hoped she didn't sound too defensive. Of course, she did not know the youkai lord but somehow, she wanted to believe he wasn't the one behind the atrocity.

"Kagome-chan, what would any youkai need a reason to kill? It's their nature," Sango retorted hotly. She didn't know why her friend was trying to lead the conversation in the opposite direction. Any lead into solving the case at hand was welcomed.

"Now, now, ladies. Let's be calm about this. I am not accusing Lord Sesshoumaru of any crime. I think this requires more investigation to determine the validity of the information. That is the precise reason His Lordship asked me to seek Kagome-sama," Miroku tried to ease the tension in the room.

Kagome's robes rustled as she stood up from her kneeling position. "Miroku-sama, why don't we continue our conversation tonight? I have some errands to attend to. I will arrange for your stay with us tonight," Kagome offered as she made her way to the door.

"That would be wonderful, Kagome-sama. Thank you for thinking so graciously of me," Miroku rose from his seat as well and added, "Would it be too much to ask to share a hut with the lovely Sango?" with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

Kagome stepped wordlessly out of the hut as the clatter of Sango's teacup meeting with Miroku's forehead sounded through the doorway. It was going to be a long, arduous day.

* * *

**(1)** Sango's name literally means "coral" 


End file.
